powerrangersfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Zedd Waves (Revisited Series)
Zedd Waves is the 6th episode of Mighty Morphin Power Rangers: Revisited, season 2. Summary Angel Grove is the sight of the exciting Stone Canyon annual telethon, where money will be raised for a local charity. But Zedd interrupts the event by using one of his monsters to hypnotize the crowd into obedience. Even the Power Rangers struggle against Zedd's power. It's up to Aisha and Alpha to save them. Plot to be added Cast *Jason David Frank as Tommy Oliver (White Ranger) *Austin St. John as Jason Lee Scott (Red Ranger) *Walter Jones as Zack Taylor (Black Ranger) *David Yost as Billy Cranston (Blue Ranger) *Thuy Trang as Trini Kwan (Yellow Ranger) *Amy Jo Johnson as Kimberly Hart (Pink Ranger) *Steve Cardenas as Rocky DeSantos (uncredited) *Karan Ashley as Aisha Campbell (uncredited) *Johnny Yong Bosch as Adam Park (uncredited) *Paul Schrier as Bulk *Jason Narvy as Skull *Ed Neil as Lord Zedd *Robert Axelrod as Lord Zedd (voice) *Danny Wayne Stallcup as Goldar *Kerrigan Mahan as Goldar (voice) *Dave Mallow as Beamcaster (voice) *Ming-Na Wen as Chun-Li Xiang Quotes *'Bulk': Where's the fishing pole? *'Skull': I don't know. ---- *'Alpha': Oh, this is just terrible. *'Zordon': We must contact the Power Rangers and warn them about Lord Zedd's latest scheme. *'Alpha': Right away, Zordon. ---- *'Alpha': White Ranger, why don't you answer? Lord Zedd's taking over the world. *'Zordon': Alpha, try to contact the red ranger. Rangers, come in *'Jason': Guys, we got trouble. What is it, Zordon? *'Zordon': Lord Zedd is controlling people's minds. In order take over the world. You must stop immediately. *'Jason': We're on our way. Come on, guys. ---- *'Red Power Ranger': Look, it's Zedd's monster! *'Beam Caster': Why is the Power Rangers. *'Red Power Ranger': Let's go! Get him! Ha! *'Yellow Power Ranger': Ha! *'Black Power Ranger': Ha! ---- *'Aisha': Saw the puttys on the trail. *'Tommy': Thanks, you guys. ---- *'Tommy': Zordon, come in. *'Zordon': Rangers, report to the command center at once. *'Tommy': We're on our way. Bye, guys. *'Kimberly': Bye. *'Aisha': Bye. *'Rocky': Well, come on, guys. Let's finish the race. ---- *'Alpha': What's taking them so long? ---- *'Tommy': Where Jason and Zack? *'Billy': And Trini? *'Zordon': Beam Caster has taking control their minds. To stop him. We need to reverse the Zedd Wave. ---- *'Skull': Hey, Bulk, don't you think these was weird our stuff is disappeared? *'Bulk': No, man, that's weird. ---- *'Skull': Bulk? ---- *'Tommy': It's everything yet, Billy? *'Billy': Affirmative. But I should probably went some test first. *'Tommy': We should keep wait. ---- *'Blue Power Ranger': This device is gonna stop you, cold. *'Beam Caster': I don't think so. *'White Power Ranger': That was close. ---- *'Pink Power Ranger': Billy, the machine. *'Blue Power Ranger': We gotta grab it. No! Stop! *'White Power Ranger': Everybody, back. I'll coming after you, Mushroom Head. *'Pink Power Ranger': Zack, go! *'Blue Power Ranger': No! You're destroying the device! ---- *'Alpha': Everyone's hypnotics except the White Ranger. *'Zordon': I'm afraid without the Blue Ranger's device. ---- *'White Power Ranger': I don't get your station. ---- *'Woman': Look. He's got the device. *'Man': They must Power Rangers, too. ---- *'Alpha': This is so apple. I got to get those kids out of there. ---- *'Adam': Command center? *'Rocky': How did we get here? *'Zordon': I bought you for your own safety. The Rangers are under the power of Lord Zedd. ---- *'Aisha': There's gotta be something we could do. *'Alpha': The Blue Ranger created this device to reverse Beam Caster's spell. But unfortunately it was destroyed. *'Aisha': Wait a minute. The case in this history. But the device of the sequence that damage. *'Rocky': Could you fix it? ---- *'Alpha': Wow. That's great. Do you think you'll able to fix it? *'Aisha': It won't be for strength. But it will be broadcast. *'Zordon': If you can repair the device. Will you save the Rangers as well as the world. ---- *'Aisha': Maybe it needs strong enough. ---- *'White Power Ranger': I'm not sure. What happened? Let's get back to the command center. Zordon, how do we escape Zedd's brainwashing? *'Pink Power Ranger': Yeah, what happened? *'Zordon': You have your friends to thank that. ---- *'Blue Power Ranger': Hey, thanks a lot, everybody. ---- *'Blue Power Ranger': Let me at him! ---- *'Red Power Ranger': Let's cancel him now! *'Black Power Ranger': Power Axe! *'Pink Power Ranger': Power Bow! *'Yellow Power Ranger': Power Daggers! *'Blue Power Ranger': Power Lance! *'Red Power Ranger': Power Sword! *'All': Power Rangers! Fire! ---- *'White Power Ranger': Everything's okay. Notes *When the Rangers use the Power Blaster to destroy Beamcaster, it first shoots the usual energy blast before switching to a flaming fireball. *During the scene where Tommy tosses back explosives at Beamcaster, the arsenal of the Dairangers can be see behind Beamcaster, as this footage of him is from Dairanger. *When Skull is hit by the Zedd Waves, instead of reciting "hail Lord Zedd," he says "hail Lord Fred", to Zedd's consternation. Lord Zedd's name being mispronounced would become a running gag in the next season. *Final time the Power Blaster successfully destroys a monster. The next time the (Thunder) Power Blaster is used, it will be used against the Rock of Time in Small But Mighty, albeit in a miniaturized state. Errors *Tommy, Kimberly, and Billy morph slightly out of order, with Billy morphing between Tommy and Kimberly. *Aisha and Alpha fixed the frequency reverser by seemingly just tucking wires back into the casing. *Zordon stated that the frequency reverser had to fired at the source of the frequency malfunction, however the teens fired it at the Rangers as opposed to the actual source, Beamcaster himself. Some energy could be seen being fired at him, however. *If the frequency reverser could work from the Command Center, why didn't Billy just use it from there in the first place? *The Power Blaster shot an energy sphere as opposed to the usual stream of energy. *When Rocky picked up the frequency reverser, it was now on the sidewalk instead of the grass, where it was originally dropped earlier. Inventions/devices *Frequency Reverser Category:Mighty Morphin Power Rangers: Revisited Category:Episode